Girl Meets Mythology
by Annabeth Pie
Summary: First book in the Girl Meets Mystery Series-When two new students by the names of Leo Valdez and Jason Grace come to Abigail Adams High School, Riley Matthews, Maya Hart, Lucas Frier, and Farkle Minkus had no idea the best adventure of their lives had just begun.
1. Prologue

**Riley** **'s P.O.V.**

It was a great day. Then again, everyday was a great day. But today was exciting.

~Flashback~

"Ok class," my dad said, walking to the front of the room. "Tomorrow we will be having two new students, please treat them the way you treat me."

"Oh, we can do better than that," I told him. Maya nodded in agreement, then climbed on top of her desk.

"HEAR HEAR!" She shouted.

"HEAR HEAR!" everyone shouted back. Maya climbed back down, and sat back down.

"Who are these new kids?" Maya asked with a smile.

"Jason Grace, and Leo Valdez," my dad replied, writing their names on the board.

~Flashback Ends~

I was waiting in my seat with anticipation. Any moment now, my dad would walk in with the new kids. Farkle leaned forward in between Maya and I.

"What if one of the new kids Is smart?" he asked. "Like really, really smart. What if he is smarter than Farkle smart? What if he knows what happened Belgium 1831!?!!"

"Oh, Farkle," I told him. "I'm sure that won't happen."

"But what if?" He told me. "What if is one of the greatest phrases in the english language!"

"Farkle," Maya began, turning around. "That has never happened in the history of Abigail Adams High School, and it never will."

"Actually it has," Farkle said. "Gigi Jeryl got outsmated by a new student in 1993! Who's to say it won't happen again?!" Maya threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

"My first and my last try to be optimistic!" she cried out.

"I'm doomed!" Farkle cried, then fell out of his seat. Maya hopped back onto her desk.

"Farkle down!" she yelled. "I repeat, Farkle down!" Just then, the door opened.

 **Ooooh Cliffhanger!!!!**


	2. Dawn of the Smartest

**Jason's P.O.V**

"Do you think we're on the right quest?" I asked Leo nervously, wiping down my glasses.

"Uh, yeah," Leo replied, pushing the door to AAHS open. "Why would Chiron send us if we wern't on _t_ _he right quest_?" I shrugged, and slipped my glasses on.

"I guess I'm just paranoid," I told him, as he knocked on the door to the office. "Shouldn't a Fa-Satyr be doing this?" I put a mental note in my head to stop confusing 'Faun' and 'Satyr'. Satyrs were a _lot_ more helpful, and actually did something.

"I don't know man," Leo replied just as the door to the office opened, and we stepped in.

 **Riley's P.O.V.**

"Farkle down!" Maya yelled. "I repeat, Farkle down!" Suddenly, the door opened, and my dad walked in.

"What is going on in here?" My dad asked. Maya raised her hand in salute.

"Farkle is down sir!" She repeated like a soldier.

"Who's Farkle?" a voice asked from the hallway.

"And why is he down?" Another voice, no doubt belonging to a prankster, asked. "Is Farkle the name of a ship?" thevoice cracked up, but I didn't exactly understand the joke.

"Farkle is the name of our strange classmate!" Maya yelled. Farkle jumped back up.

"And he is also the brainiest in this class, or maybe the whole school!" he exclaimed. "Don't you dare say you know what happened in Belgium 1831!"

"Unless Belgium is is Greece or Rome," the first voice said. "I don't think we know!"

"Thank you for that, er, amazing introduction Maya and Farkle!" My dad announced. He stepped to the side, and motioned to the hallway for the kids to walk in. They did.

The first boy that walked in had blond hair, and electric blue eyes. He had slightly tan skin, and a tiny scar right above his lip. He also hd glasses with what looked like gold frames. He was wearing a white tee shirt with a lightning bolt, and a pair of jeans.

The second was a Latino boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black tee with a picture of a flaming hammer, and a pair of jeans. He was also wearing what, again, looked like a gold toolbelt around his waist.

"Class," my dad began. "This is Jason and Leo," Jason was the kid with the glasses, and Leo the kid with the toolbelt. Jason ended up sitting next to Lucas, and Leo next to Maya.

"Riles!" Maya yell whispered to me while my dad wrote something on the board.

"You think he's cute, don't you?" I asked.

"What? No!" she told me. I looked her in the eyes, and smiled. "Maybe," she told me.

"Ok class," My dad said, and turned around. "Who can tell me: Rome, 4?" Farkle's hand shot up, but so did Jason's. My dad nodded. "Jason?"

"What?!" Farkle, Maya, and I shouted.

"Daddy," I began. "You always call on Farkle. Farkle always knows the answer!"

"Riley," Lucas began. "You know your father called on me once before," Maya turned.

"Be quiet Ranger Rick," she snapped.

"Ok then!" Lucas replied.

"Why can't I give someone else a chance?" my dad asked. "Jason, shoot."

"Rome, 4," Jason began. "The Barbarian attacks onRomepartially stemmed from a mass migrationcausedby the Huns' invasion of Europe in the late fourth century. When these Eurasian warriors rampaged through northern Europe, they drove many Germanic tribes to the borders of theRomanEmpire."

"Sir?" Farkle asked.

"Yes?" my dad responded.

"Farkle is going down sir," and, for the second time that day, Farkle fell out of his seat, and onto the floor.

 **IDK what to write here :P**


	3. Bay Window

**Sorry it took so long! I got busy :(**

 **Riley's P.O.V.**

I turned to face Leo, to tell him that this was perfectly normal, but he looked a sif this happened all the time.

"Uh, Farkle?" Leo asked. He looked at me. "Is he OK? I mean, Jason used to pass out all the time, but..."

"Hey!" Jason yelled, cutting him off.

"It's true!" Leo called. Jason slightly blushed. Farkle hopped back up.

"Sir?" he asked my dad. "Can you please just teach Belgium 1831?" my dad nodded. He wrote Belgium 1831 on the board.

"Belgium 1831," he told the class, then the bell rang.

"NOOOO!!!!" Farkle moaned. Maya and I, however, walked toward the cafeteria.

~After School~

"Come on Maya!" I exclaimed, shutting my locker. "Let's go get my dad, and then we can go home."

"There's one problem in your little plan," Maya told me. I turned to face her.

"What is it?" I asked. She pointed toward the classroom window. Jason and Leo were talking to my dad.

"You know what we're gonna do now?" she asked.

"We are going to turn around and pretend we saw nothing, and wait here until my dad comes out!" I told her. Maya rolled her eyes.

"Or," she began. "We could do something more fun!"

"Oh I hate it when you say we could do something fun," I told her. "Fun in Maya language usually transelates to doing something horribly wrong that I will get in trouble for because I can't keep secrets!"

"My idea," Maya continued. "Is that we can spy on them, and find out what they're talking about!" I started laughing. "WHAT?!" she remarked.

"Because they are out now!" I continued laughing, and Maya turned pale

"Hi Cory! How's your day been!" Maya exclaimed, turning around.

"Extrodinary!" my father exclaimed. "First, I found Farkle on the ground, and Maya standing on her desk screaming as I bring in two new students. And _then_ I come out and find out that my daughter's friend is trying to get Riley to spy on me, and to top it all off, that same girl called me by my first name. In school!" Leo was standing next to him, and burst out laughing. My dad and Jason just ignored him.

"Well Matthews," Maya continued. "What does your conversation have to do with our group of friends?" My dad looket at her.

"Do you just assume every time I talk in private it's about you, Riley, Lucas, Zay, and Farkle?"

"Yes, and you forgot Smackle"

"Oh, whatever," my dad let out a sigh. "Actually, this time it does."

"Tell me more Matthews," Maya urged. Suddenly, Farkle and Lucas walked down the hallway.

"Frier! Minkis!" My dad called, and they turned. "I need you guys to tell Smackle and Zay that the weekly bay window meeting is cancelled."

"It's cancelled?!" Farkle, Lucas, Maya and I exclaimed in unison.

"For them it is," my dad replied. "Jason and Leo have something they need to tell just the four of you."

~Bay Window~

"Ok," Jason said, who was sitting in my usual spot, but I was sitting on my bed. "Have you ever heard of the greek myths?" Maya, Farkle, and I nodded.

At the beginning of the summer, Farkle had introduced me to one of his favorite book series, _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_. I then read it to Maya, who insisted on me only reading her the fight scenes.

"What if I told you," Leo told us. "That Camp Half-Blood was...real?" I gasped. Something clicked.

"Wait," I said, hopping up. "I only read _The Lost Hero,_ and _The Son of Neptune_ so far in _The Heroes of Olympus_ so far, but. Are you. _The_ Jason Grace and Leo Valdez?"

"Ima The!" Leo exclaimed. Suddenly, my dad appeared in the door

"Lucas?"

"I'm in your daughter's room?"

"Actually," my dad replied, taking my paperback of _The Lightning Theif_ off of my desk, and threw it a Lucas. "Read."

"We are leaving for camp right after school tomorrow," Jason told us.

 **Hmmm...They are _totally_ not going to be part of some great prophecy...**


	4. Prophecy Power

**Leo's P.O.** **V.**

"Hello?" I called. Jason and I walked into Percy's house just a few streets away from Abigail Adams, where we were staying for the night. This was only the second time I had seen the inside of tje Blofish's new three story house. I walked into the kitchen, and found a note on the table. I picked up the note, and read it aloud.

 _Dear Leo and Jason,_ _Paul, Estelle, and I had to go out of town for an emergency. Piper, Percy, and Annabeth will be waiting for you at Thalia's Pine tomorrow afternoon. Be good!_ _Sally Blofish_

"Sweet!" I called out. We have the place to ourselves!" Jason poked his head into the kitchen.

"Hey dude," he began. "Can you tell me that prophecy Rachel sent us again?"

"Sure!" I told him, pulling out my phone.

 _Four new demigods_ _shall you see,_

 _One of brains, one of sea._

 _One of darkness, one of blight,_

 _Before them all, ememies will fright,_

 _But one before them shall plee._

"Oh!" I exclaimed, startled. "She sent me another!"

 _Hades will break the once strong,_

 _Apollo will give something wrong._

 _Son of Poseidon shall give his life,_

 _Athena's offspring shall fear the night._

"Jason?" I asked. He looked as tereorized as I felt.

"Let's hope Rachel is wrong for once," he told me.

 **Son of Poseidon shall give his life...**


	5. Topanga Mystery

**Riley's P.O.V.**

It was the last day of school. Well, it was still a month into the school year, but it was Maya, Farkle, Lucas and mine. After the final bell, we all met in my dad's room.

"Everyone ready?" Jason asked. We all nodded, shouldering our few belongings in our bags. He turned to my dad. "Unfortunatly, neither of us has..."

"Don't worry," my dad intereupted. "I will drive you guys."

In mere minutes, we were all in my family car, and driving away from the city.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"Long Island Sound," Leo replied. In a few more minutes, we parked on the side of the road.

"Come with us," Jason said, opening the door.

"Arn't you coming with us?" I asked my dad.

"I'm sorry, Riley, I can't." He told me. "Your mother could, but I can't."

"Why could Topanga do it, but not you Matthews?" Maya asked. "Are you a scardy cat?"

"Topanga?" Jason asked. "Topanga Lawrence?"

"Yes," my dad replied.

"You mean Topnga Lawrence," Jason said. "The hunter of Artemis who died in a hellhound battle thirty some years ago?"

 **Sorrt it's really short, I love to end things on a cliffhanger! I'm a terrible person!**


	6. Day of Surprise

**Riley's P.O.V.**

Leo shook his head. "Let's not worry about that now," he told us. "C'mon, this way to camp."

We walked about half a mile, then we came to a hill. Leo and Jason led us up, and once we got to the top, there were three teenagers standing next to a pine tree. One girl had blond curls pulled back in a ponytail, gray eyes, an orange Camp Half-Blood tee shirt, and a pair of shorts with a knife strapped to her belt. She was holding the boy's hand, so I assumed he was her boyfriend. He had messy black hair, sea green eyes, and wore a blue sweatshirt and black shorts. The last girl had brown hair and tan skin. I couldn't tell what color her eyes were, but she had feathers in her hair, and army jacket, aa pair of black leggings, and a dagger strapped to her belt.

"Hi," I said, waving nervously. The blond girl smiled.

"Hi to you!" she exclaimed. "You alreay know Jason and Leo. I'm Annabeth, that's Percy," she pointed to the boy holding her hand. Then she gestured to the lone girl in the army jacket. "And Piper." Piper glared at Jason, and walked toward him. She grabbed his arm, and judo flipped him over her leg.

"Why were you gone so long, Sparky!!??" she shouted.

"Geez, Piper," he told her, still pinned to the ground.. "I was gone two days!" he turned his head to Annaneth, who was snickering. "I knew it! You taught her this! You did the exact same thing to Percy!" Both Percy and Annabeth burst out laughing.

"Ok, I admit it," Annabeth replied once she calmed down. "But we have more important things to deal with," she gestured toward us. Piper nodded.

"Ok, Jason and I will give them a tour, while Annabeth and Percy find space in the Hermes Cabin."

"Deal," Annabeth said, and she and Percy ran down the hill. Piper nodded toward us, and we followed her. We walked down the hill, and Maya gasped for me. The camp was huge. There were 20 cabins, which were very diverse. There was a cabin made out of brick, with a smoke stack and vault door next to a dainty cabin completely adorned in pink.

"Those are the cabins," Piper told us, gesturing to the tiny village. She pointed to the one that was larger than the rest, which had chipped brown paint. "You'll be staying in the Hermes cabin for now, until you get claimed." Off to the side was a pavilion. "That is the dining pavilion," she told us. We walked all around camp, until we got back to Thalia's pine.

"You guys are back!" Percy exclaimed. "Chiron is ready to meet you!" This time, we followed Percy. Are we playing follow the leader or something? Anywho, he showed us into the big house.

Standing next to the guy in the wheelchair was a red head with green eyes

"Welcome," Chiron, the guy in the wheelchair, told us. I smiled slightly. Was it the best time to be a Riley? "Riley, Lucas, Maya, and Farkle I presume?" We nodded. "Nice to meet you all! Travis?" Suddenly, a curly black haired kid slightly older than us walked out of the shadows.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"It's almost time for dinner, when it is, can you show them where to sit?"

"Sure!" Travis exclaimed. Just then, a horn blew. "Cmon guys! Follow me! Since demigods have a tendency to get claimed before their first night, the Hermes cabin is pretty empty compared to usual!"

~Campfire, after dinner~

After dinner, Travis led us to a campfire ceremony. Insted of singing at the sing-along, I was laughing at how cheesy the songs were. After the sing-along, Chiron and the red head walked on stage.

"Campers!" Chiron boomed. "Yesterday, we recieved a new great prophecy! Rachel?" she took a deep breath, and stepped forward.

"Actually, we recieved a great prophecy, and a minor one." she told us. "I'll tell you guys the minor one first, since it's less troubling.

 _Four new demigods shall you see,_

 _One of brains, one of sea._

 _One of darkness, one of blight,_

 _Before them all enimes shall fright,_

 _But one before them shall plea."_

A murmer went through the crowd.

"Does this have anything to do with Clarisse?" one camper asked. But then, the crowd went silent.

"I do not know," Rachel continued. "But we also have a great prophecy.

 _Hades shall break the once strong,_

 _Apollo will give something wrong._

 _Son of Poseidon shall give his life,_

 _Athena's offspring shall fear the night._ "

Sudenly, there was a faint glow atop Lucas' head. Everyone glanced at us, and gasped. I glanced as well. Utop his head was a glowing trident.


	7. The Dream And a cabin

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Wait. Let me get this straight. I have _another_ brother? Now I know how Travis and Connor feel...

 **Riley's P.O.V.**

By the sound of Percy's groan, I guessed that something was wrong. Murmers went through the crowd, and Percy walked up to us.

"Hey you!" he called out, putting his jand toward Lucas. Lucas cautiously shook it. "Hey half-brother!"

Annabeth walked over to us and snickered.

"Aww.." she said. "Percy? Do you want to be seaweed brain, or kelp head?"

"I'd prefer seaweed brain," Percy told her. Annabeth thrust her hand out to Lucas.

"Welcome to the family, kelp head," she told him.

 **Lucas' POV**

Welp. I'm kelp head. Anyways, after the campfire, Percy led me to Cabin 3, the Poseidon cabin.

"Excuse the messiness," Percy said, leading me to the door. I shrugged.

He opened the door, and I laughed. He looked at me, puzzled.

"What?" he asked. I pointed inside, and he turned his head. " _Di Immortales_! Tyson!"

The large (as in buff) boy turned. I screamed. Tyson had one eye. Percy put his hand on my shoulder.

"Tyson! You have another brother!" Percy said, snickering. I had about half a secibs to think before I was tackled.

 **Riley's POV**

After the campfire, I watched Lucas being led to a cabin by Percy. A guy named Travis led Maya, Farkle, and I to the Hermes cabin.

"Here we are," Travis said, opening the door. "There are six empty bunks. Make yourself at home." Maya and I claimed the set closest to the wall, and Farkle clained the bottom bunk next to mine.

"Well," he told me. "This doesn't follow any logic!"

I was running. Running beside a girl, to be exact. I don't know why, but I knew I was dreaming. The girl had long, curly brown hair, and wore a silver shirt and jeans. She back against a rock, and cried.

"Where are you, fool!" a voice cried out. The girl cried harder. The voice became visable.

It was a girl with long, dark brown hair draped over her shoulder, and black eyes. She eyed the seven year old girl.

"You broke the laws of the hunt," she told her. "You interacted with a male, and now, I shall interact with you!" I shut my eyes as I heard the noise of an arrow leaving a bow.

I opened my eyes, this time, I was standing in an open field next to the girl. She was sitting on the ground, crying into her knees. Suddenly, a tall man with black hair approched her, and kneeled down.

"You were killed unfairly," He said. "I am giving you a second chance," and the girl disappeared in a flash of light.


	8. Wind Shredder

**Before I start, Friendship Disaster, and A World Unlike Any I've Seen Before are all up for taking. I have no idea what to do with them.**

 **Riley's POV**

"Riles, wake up," I opened my eyes, to see Mya staring me in the face. I shoved heraway, and sat up, still thinking about the dream I had last night.

"Hey guys!" A boy's voice exclaimed. When he walked to us, I found it was Travis. "It's almost time for breakfast, I'll help you throughout the day. Also, you may want to practice in the sword fighting arena after breakfast, as we have Capture the Flag tonight. Who knows? Maybe Annabeth will find a bat or something and we'll have one line of the prophecy over with!" we all laughed at that one.

After we got dressed and made out beds, the breakfast horn sounded.

After breakfast, Travis led us to the arena. Lucas, Percy, and Annabeth were already sparring.

"Don't have all the fun, Ranger Rick!" Maya exclaimed, grabbing a sword from the dust and charging in.

What happened was so amazing, I could barely describe it. Maya sprinted up to the thick, leather dummy. She jumped a good three yards from it, sailing into the air. She slashed three times, cutting the dummy into three _equal_ pieces. Ha! And _she_ said she _didn't_ like math.

"Heh heh, looks like Maya found her weapon," Travis remarked. He raised an eyebrow. "Annabeth?"

"That," Annabeth began. "Is a _spatha_. Made of Stygian Iron."

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Well, I've been at Camp for about ten years," Annabeth told us. "And, you see that purpleish glow? That means it's Stygian Iron."

"Cool," Maya said, starting to swing it around.

"And Lucas' weapon," Annabeth continued. "Is a celestial bronze _gladius_."

After a few more minutes of watching them train, Annabeth walked up to us.

"Follow me, you two," she told us. "You might want to choose a weapon before Capture the Flag tonight!"

Farkle and I followed her to a dark room, lit only by the light from the magical weapons. Despite all the swords and knives in the room, my eyes flocked to a box in the far corner. I walked toward it.

 ** _Riley_**

I stopped. I swear I heard my name. I shook this off.

 ** _Riley..._**

I whipped around, Annabeth was accross the room, helping Farkle. I turned back around, walking back toward the box. I placed my hands on the box. A breeze flew toward me, but none of the weapons rattled.

 ** _Riley. Riley. Riley._**

The voice was chanting my name. I slowly opened the box.

"RILEY!" I couldn't tell who was Annabeth, and who was the voice.

 ** _Riley_**

I was about to look inside when I was pulled backwards. The box snapped shut, and I was thrown onto the floor. My eyes snapped shut, and I lay on the floor.

"Riley!" My eyes fluttered open. Standing above me was Annabeth. I sat up.

"What happened?"

"Never touch that box," Annabeth told me. "It contains the most deadly, cursed weapon in the world. The _Καταστροφέας ανέμου._ "

"Wind Shredder?" I asked, standing up.

"Yeah," Annabeth told me. "A few years ago, Apollo raided Heaphestus's workshop. He spilled some bone into imperial gold, making a new, unstable metal. Heaphestus unknowingly made a bow with it. He didn't want to keep it, so he threw down the box. Connor and Will found it near Thalia's pine.,

"OK then," I told her. "Where does the cursed part come in?"

"They were found by Percy and I," Annabeth continued. "Went crazy. In the basememt right now. Nico, Lou Ellen, and Grover are trying to take over Will's job in the infirmary, as well as trying to heal them. I'm just glad we got you just in time, Riley."

I nodded, and Annabeth handed me a knife to try. Even though it felt no near right in my hand, I told her it was a perfect fit.

I couldn't get my mind off Wind Shredder, and how it seemed to call me.

I ran back into the weaponry. Annabeth called for me, but I locked the door. She tried to knock it down, but she couldn't. She cried my name, but I was already at the box.

 ** _Riley...Free me_** ** _...please..._**

I opened the box, and looked inside. I touched the bow.


	9. Two lines of prophecy decoded?

**Riley's POV**

Nothing happened. I was so releaved, I laughed. I picked up the bow and studied it. I gasped when a loaded quiver of arrows appeared on my back.

A large noise echoed into the room. I whipped around, and shot an arrow. The arrow seemed to, indeed, be shredding the wind. Annabeth dodged the arrow just in time. I noticed a soft glow emmiting from above me. Annabeth and I looked up. A Sun.

"Apollo will give something wrong," Annabeth quoted. "Wind Shredder. It's the 'something wrong'. He gave it to _you_. As a gift."

"So that sun above my head," I questioned. "Is the sign of Apollo giving me a gift?"

"Not quite," Annabeth answered. "You were just claimed Riley. By Apollo. You are a daughter of Apollo."

I stared at her blankly, still confused. In the distance, however, the dinner horn rang.

After dinner, we played Capture the Flag. It went somewhat like this.

I was on the blue team, with Annabeth as our captain. Percy reined beside her as co-captain. On our team was The Athena Cabin, Poseidon Cabin, Apollo Cabin, Hermes Cabin, Dionysus Cabin, Iris Cabin, and the Hecate Cabin.

Red team was Ares Cabin, Demeter Cabin, Hepheastus Cabin, Nemisis Cabin, Nike Cabin, Hebe Cabin, and the Tyche Cabin.

The Aphrodite's never played (except for Piper, who was with us), The Hades camper was busy in the infirmary, and the Zeus camper was not currently here.

"Ok team!" Annabeth barked. "We may not have Jason tonight, but we do have three sons of Poseidon! We can do this. Lucas, Travis, Austin, Julia, Alice, Pollux, and Butch are on offense with me." She turned to Maya. "You too, Maya. I saw what you can do with a sword. Great defense tequnique!"

"Everyone else," Percy said. "Is on defense with me. Defend the flag at all costs. But remember, no maiming."

We all nodded, and ran to our positions when the horn sounded. I was with Percy and Farkle protecting the flag at it's peak. I whipped around every few minutes to shoot, and purposely miss, everyone who came near our flag. I told Percy I was missing on purpose, so he wouldn't suspect me as a terrible archer. And believe me, because of the way some kids dodged, the arrow nearly hit them. One grazed the shoulder of Nyssa, though just enough to tear her shirt but not cause blood.

Suddenly, I heard a whoosh behind me. I whipped around just in time to see Miranda walking toward the flag. Farkle followed my gaze, and mouthed something to me. I raised my eyebrows to him, hoping he got the message, _What?_ He mouthed it again, and this time I got the message.

 _It's a decoy_

Before I could question this, another figure raced to the flag. I shot my bow, but the arrow went straight past her because of her speed. She yanked the flag from the ground, but it was too late. Maya was running accross the river with red team's flag. She crossed the river, and blue team won.

Blue team was celebrating, when the earth started shaking. A few skeletons were being pushed up, along with a cloud of pure black smoke. The smoke hovered in the air for a few minutes, then completely engulfed Maya. When the snoke subsided, and the earth stopped shaking, Maya was slowly lowered to the ground.

"Hades will break the once strong," Percy remarked. "He actually _did_ break the oath on the River Styx. He broke the once strong oath."


	10. Questing Time

**Don't worry! I'm about half-way done with the first chapter of The Lost Hero-ReWritten -Annabeth Pie**

 **Riley's** **POV**

Maya was still stunned. Once Annabeth was out of shock, she started laughing.

"Figured," she told us. "The only other carrier of a _Stygian Iron_ is Nico, son of Hades."

We all nodded. The only one not claimed yet was Farkle. That changed. A few moments later, a glowing owl appeared over top his head.

"And Farkle's now my half brother," Annabeth pointed out. "Who is your dad anyway?"

"Minkus," the four of us exclaimed.

"Ah, makes sense," Annabeth mused.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked. "I think we're at one of those weird points in time where I'm smarter than you."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth demanded.

"Four new demigods shall you see," Percy recited. "One of brains," he jestured to Farkle. "One of sea," Lucas. "One of darkness," Maya. "One of blight." Me.

"Oh yeah, guess I didn't notice that," Annabeth mused.

"GUYS!" a boy came running.

He had messy, black hair, deep, black eyes, and pale skin.

"Nico?" Annabeth said, surprised. "I thought you were in the infirmary!"

"That's just it! Will and Connor are gone!"

"Does Travis know?" Piper asked.

"No," Nico replied. "Because Travis is gone as well!"

Gasps rippled through the campers. Annabeth looked deep in thought.

"I think I know what we need." She told us. "We need a quest."

Cheers erupted through the crowd.

"And I know just who to lead it," Annabeth concluded. She glanced at me.

"Wait, me?!" I exclaimed.

"Come on, Riles," Maya exclaimed, coming to my side. "Do you still have a bit of Jexica in you? Or are you too scared?"

"No, I'm not scared," I told her. "I'll do it."

A red-headed girl, Rachel, weaved through the campers. She came up to me, and her eyes turned a glowing green.

 _Hades will break the once strong_

 _Apollo will give something wrong._

 _Son of Poseidon shall give his life_

 _Athena's offspring shall fear the night_.

She stopped talking, but her eyes kepkept glowing. She opened her mouth again.

 _Six shall go south, where the snow lies._

 _Falling Hogas will be wise._

 _A girl and a boy will tag along,_

 _demigods that won't fall for the song._

 _In the end, four will be safe,_

 _But only nine will return to home base._

She stopped, and her eyes turned back to normal.

"Two prophecies for one quest?" Annabeth questioned. "That's a new one."

"The falling hoga?" Percy asked. "What in Hades?"

"It's Cuyahoga Falls, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth responded, nudgeing him. "In Ohio."

"So we have to go to Sweden???" Percy cried.

Annabeth face palmed. "Did you ever take geography?"

"I may have slept through it."

"Ohio is a FEW STATES AWAY SEAWEED BRAIN!"

"Ok, ok! Got it!"

"So," Maya interuppted. "When should we leave?"

"Riley needs to pick her five quest mates first," Annabeth told us. "Riley?"

"Well, that's easy," I said. "Maya, Farkle, and Lucas, and how about Percy and Annabeth?"

"How many quests have we been on?" Percy asked, turning to Annbeth.

"Well, first was retrieveing the lightning bolt," Annabeth began. "Then the Sea of Monsters, then _you_ went on the quest with the hunters to save me, then was the labrynth, then saving the world from giants. So, you went on six now, and this is my fifth."

"Great, then," Percy sighed. "Let's go to Hoga Falls."

 **I will also be replacing The Myth Games with God to Tribute-Coming soon. Another side project. The idea and first chapters of The Myth Games are availible for anyone to use**

 **-Annabeth Pie**


	11. The Sea of Monsters

**Riley's POV**

"So, have you ever been to Ohio?" Annabeth asked. I shook my head.

"I went to Pensylvania with my dad to dig up a time capsul once," I replied. "But no, never Ohio."

"We need to find two kids to tag along," Percy pointed out. "And I thought looking for Grover after PE was hard."

"I think I may have an idea," Annabeth mused. "You know our Head Scribe, Rick Riordan?"

We all nodded, then I gasped.

"Right!" I cried out. "He wrote books on your adventures!"

"Yeah. He kept recieving letters from Abigail Koi and Owen Genera," Annabeth told us. "They kept seeing weird things, and even have a meeting spot. We should try going to The Sea of Monsters."

"NO!" Percy cried.

"Not the _actual_ Sea of Monstets." Annabeth soothed. "They named their meeting place The Sea of Monsters. It was a large raised triangle with a pine tree on each point."

"Ok, that sounds better," Percy exhaled.

We waited at The Sea of Monsters, which Annabeth remarked did seem slightly unstable. She told us that the mist did seem like it was bending.

A few hours later, two kids, a boy and a girl, walked up to us with shocked expressions on their faces.

"P-percy?" The girl asked.

"Yeah?" the boy and Percy responded.

"Not _you_ Owen," the girl groaned, her wavy blond hair falling over her shoulders.

Owen shrugged, his mismatched eyes gleaming with knowlage...or mischeif.

"Is it really you guys?" The girl asked, sitting next to Annabeth. "I'm Abigail Koi, and that's Owen Genera."

"Yes, it's really us," I told her.

"Riley...Riley Matthews?" Abigail asked. I nodded. "Wow."

"So, what upz?" Owen asked.

"We need you guys," I told them. "For a quest."

"Blah bleh blee bah," Maya exclaimed. We all stared at her. "What? I haven't talked or planned mischeif in about fifteen minutes!"

We all laughed.

"I guess we could tag along," Abigail mused, deep in thought. "On one condition."

"You tell us for sure if we're demigods, clear-sighted mortals, or somehow fully mortal," Owen finished.

"I think that'll be easy," Percy pointed out.

Utop Owen's head was, indeed, a glowing trident. And on Abigail's head was...An owl with a bow...?

"How is that possible?" Owen asked. "Isn't that the claim of Apollo _and_ Athena?"

"It's actually more common than you think," Annabeth told us. "Apollo is her father, but Athena blessed her at birth. Make sense?"

"I guess," Owen shrugged.

"HELP!"

We all turned in time to see Abigail struggling. She was being taken by, what I asumed was, a fury.

"Thisss will be a nice one for the Sirensss," it hissed before dissapearing into a cloud of smoke.

Before anyone could question what the heck just happened, the ground opened ul beneath us. We fell through the abyss, then crashed into water, The Siren's Song filling our ears.


	12. The Sirens Songs

**Riley's POV**

I burst through the surface of the water, and saw Percy and Annabeth covering their ears. I did the same. I spotted Owen just treading water, without covering his ears. I was confused, but then I remembered the prophecy.

 _A boy and a girl will tag along,_ _Demigods who won't fall for the song_

Then I found Abigial. She was being held, unconcious, by the Siren's tentecals. Then, for the first time, maybe since I was a child of Apollo, I heard the exact words to their song. To everyone it sounds like screechs and squeals, but I heard it loud and clear.

 _We are the Sirens of the deep,_

 _Beneath us Forgotten Kids shall creep._

 _Waiting for a hope that will never come,_

 _Come now, save them before you run!_

It kept repeating over and over, and I understood why people jumped into the water. They weren't trying to drown themselves, they were trying to save their kind.

"Guys!" I screamed over the wind and song.

They looked at me, but I knew I couldn't communicate clearly over the noise. I remembered my sign-language lessons from mom, and told them what was going on. Farkle and Annabeth were the only ones who understood me. They nodded, and we started swimming toward the small island. The Sirens smiled, and their song changed.

 _Demigods, demigods listen here,_

 _For you have come much too near._

 _The girl is still in our grasp_

 _But we will leave her be while she lasts._

 _Turn back by the time we count to eight,_

 _Or it will be must too late!_

This time, everyone heard them. But we kept going. We were nearly there, only a few yards to go. I glanced up at the Sirens, and wish I didn't. They were closing tighter around Abigail as they repeated the song. Then she vanished in a cloud of dust.

Annabeth and I looked at each other with concern, and we swam faster.

The Sirens sang a new song, and I knew we were doomed once we entered the cave.

 _Dare you come into our caves,_

 _Past, Present, Future lays._

 _Forgotten children all around,_

 _As they join in a dreaded sound._

 _Demigods, if you come closer near,_

 _All of them will dissapear._


	13. SIREN

**Riley's POV**

I stopped. _Disappear_. No.

"Guys, we have to keep going! They're trying to manipulate us!" Annabeth screamed.

Maya grabbed my hand.

"THUNDER!"

"LIGHTNING!"

We sped through the water, and rolled onto dry land. We pulled the others ashore, and glanced around.

"I think I found the cave!" Farkle called.

We all ran in his direction, and there was a cave, with a seaweed curtain. Without thinking, I pushed through it, and the Sirens stopped singing. I motioned them inside, and we crept through the dark, still, quiet cave. We heard a scuttle, and followed it.

Eventually, we broke into a run. We followed the sound, still covered in darkness. Suddenly, I heard Farkle scream.

"THE NIGHT!" He screamed. "SHE GOT ME! I'M DEAD!"

"Shut up," Maya called.

"NO SERIOUSLY!" Farkle screamed. "SOMETHING IN THE NIGHT!"

"Hey, hey!" A girls voice hissed. "You're _fine_."

"Believe us," A boy's voice soothed, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. "We'll bring you to the strongest, bravest of us here."

"They've been in more fights than even us!" Two boy's voices said in unison.

Suddenly, a soft light glew, and I knew who they were. They all wore faded camp shirts and jeans. The two boys who talked in unison were Travis, and who I assumed was Connor. Will was the one who put his hand on my shoulder, and I assumed the girl who grabbed Farkle was Clarisse.

"Oh! Percy and Annabeth," Travis exclaimed. "I didn't realize you were here!"

"Yeet," Percy announced.

"Just be quiet Seaweed Brain," Annabeth sighed.

"I'm here too," Lucas told us.

"You too Ranger Rick," Maya scolded.

"Come on, we'll show you to our leaders," Will told us. "We're organizing an escape plan right now."

"Yeah, and these two know how their rebellion failed," Clarisse tried not to laugh.

 _Rebellion_? I had so many questions, but Will was already basically dragging me along.

We reached a chamber, which had quite a few kids in it. Some were from "Banned" book series, like Luna Lovegood, and some were from Camp Jupiter.

But what caught my attention were the three kids in the middle, two drawing out a map while the third took notes. I knew the third was Abigail, but I had no idea who the other two teens were. It was a boy and a girl, both with dark hair and gray eyes. They reminded me of children of Athena, but somehow I knew theu weren't.

The girl spun her head around when we entered. She smiled.

"Wow, I haven't had _this_ many allies since Mockingjay squashed!" she exclaimed.

 _Mockingjay?_ I had so many questions, that no one gave me the time to ask.

"Riley, Farkle, Maya, Lucas, Percy, Annabeth, and Owen," Travis announced, walking toward the group of three. "You have joined the group which we call Siren. Not Siren _s_ , but SIREN. The Super Independant Rescue Entailing Neo-empire."

Connor walked up beside him. "Meet our leaders, Gale Hawthrone and Katniss Everdeen."

 **Sorry it kind of turned into a multi famdom story. Believe me, this multi fandom will come more into play near the end, and will be the reason for the sequel. Until then, happy reading!** **-Annabeth Pie**


	14. Codenames

**Riley's POV**

Oh. I guess that make sense. Also, I think we unravled the whole great prophecy. I went through it in my head.

 _Hades will break the once strong_ \- Check!

 _Apollo will give something wrong_ \- Check!

 _Athena's offspring shall fear the night_ -Check!

I felt like I was forgetting something, but I shook it off. Can't be too important, right? Well, at least we were now a part of SIREN. It seemed neat, and we were even planning to destroy the Sirens once and for all.

"Ok team!" Katniss shouted. We all stopped what we were doing. "From now on, we all have codenames! While the plan is in action, only use codenames!"

"Aren't we only fighting against three beings?" Percy asked.

"That was half of the reason Mockingjay failed!" Katniss told us. "We underestimated! We are _not_ doing it again!"

She gave me the card with my name, and I looked. Written in big, bold letters was the word, _Sunshine_.

"Don't look at anyone else's card!" Katniss barked. "You will have a partner! That is the only person you will know the name of! That way, if your captured and interrogated, you only put one person in danger!"

"AGAIN!" Percy yelled. "We are facing the _SIRENS_ not the Nazis!"

"I told you! Our flaw was underestimates," Katniss announced. Percy rolled his eyes.

Katniss walked back to the front of the room.

"You guys will all know my codename, however," she said in a calm, yet bold voice. She thrust her hand into the hair, showing everyone her card. " _I am_ the Mockingjay."

"Go ahead and pick your partners," Gale told us. "But choose wisely."

Maya and I ran to eachother.

"YAY!"

"I'm sunshine," I told her.

"Gee," Maya giggled. "I'm Yeet."

"Your kidding," I told her.

She smiled, shaking her head. She showed me her card. In large, bold letters, was the word _Yeet_.

"No," I groaned.

"Yeet," Maya answered. "I really am joking, Sunshine."

She wiped her hand over the card, and showed me what had been underneath the Yeet she painted with mascara. Instead, she was _Ghost_.

"Hey, Sunshine and Ghost!" Katniss whispered, coming up to us. "I wanted to give you something."

She handed us a sapphire on a silver chain.

"It can bring anyone back to life, if you rub it three times," She told me. "But your whole life will be a do-over, so use it wisely."

I nodded, then Katniss started barking orders once again.

The battle had begun.


	15. The Battle

**Riley's POV**

"Sunshine?" Maya asked.

"SHHHH!" I hissed. "We are nearly in the Siren's earshot!"

"Then STOP WALKING!" Maya screamed through my headset.

"Are you girls ok?" Katniss' voice filled my headset.

"We're fine, Kat-er, Mockingjay," I responded, and Maya came back on.

"I think I know who we'll use the sapphire on," Maya told me.

"Uh huh, who?" I asked halfheartedly. I was more focused on the Sirens.

"The third line of the prophecy," Maya replied. "Is _S_ _on of Poseidon shall give his life_."

"Yeah, cool."

"No, Sunshine! You don't understand!"

"Yeah, I do. Someone or other shall name his price or something."

"Sunshine listen to me!"

"Ghost," I began. "It'll be fine."

I hope she believed me. I had heard that line right, and now my stomach was churrning. But we couldn't worry about that yet, not now.

"Ok guys," Katniss' voice rang through my headset. "On the count of three, charge in. Keep your weapons ready." I gripped my bow, and rested my other hand on my quiver.

"One."

I grabbed an arrow.

"Two."

I loaded my bow.

"THREE!"

The wind whipped in my face as Maya and I charged in. We went for the smallest, Sonata. Well, that was our name for her at least.

We stared into her golden eyes, and she snarled when I let my arrow fly. Maya ran in with her sword, and for the first time, I heard the Siren...cry.

I shook this off. I must be imagining this. Then I heard the waters churning, and an army of arrows flew at the Sirens. Several girls charged out of the water, and the battle became a blur.

In fact, it seemed to end. The two younger Sirens were unconcious, while the oldest was weakened.

Maya rose with the killing blow, when a noise ran through the crowd.

"STOP," Lucas yelled. "These Sirens aren't monsters, they're under a curse that must be set free. But..."

"But what?" I asked.

"The cost of breaking the curse," Lucas told us. "May result in death."

This was it. The last line of the prophecy was about to come true.

"Any volunteers?" Lucas asked. No one raised their hand. "Ok then, I'll do it."

 _NO!_ My head screamed, but no words came out. Instead, I found myself reciting.

"Hades will break the once strong," I had everyone's attention now. "Apollo will give something," I touched the bow. "Wrong." I started choaking up. "S-son."

Maya joined me, "of Poseidon shall give his life."

"Athena's offspring," Lucas, Farkle, Annabeth, and Percy all joined now. "Shall fear the night."

Everyone fell silent, and Lucas walked up to the Siren. He closed his eyes, and put his hand on her forehead. There was a blinding flash of light.

The water calmed, the sun shined, and a cool breeze combed through my hair. The Sirens were gone.

But so was Lucas.


	16. The End?

**Riley's POV**

I fell to my knees as memories plauged me. _Memories_. I also was swimming with confusion. One before then shall plea? Then it hit me. The Sirens, in one way or another, pleaded for help.

I stood up somehow. Where the Sirens used to be were three teen girls, looking scared. They all wore white, greek dresses and wore their hair in a braid down their back. All of their hair was jet black, their eyes gold, and their skin an olive tan.

"Hello," I told them, trying to sound cheery. "What are your names?"

"Oh," the oldest girl stood up. "I-I'm Adagio. My younger twin sisters are Aria and Sonata. We're the daughters of Estimetes."

"Estimetes," Annabeth mused. "One of Apollo's sons, musician to Alexander."

"Yes," Adagio told us. "We'd like to thank you for freeing us from our curse."

It had been an eventful week since we returned to camp. The three sisters were sent to the Apollo cabin, and Percy was yet again alone in the Poseidon Cabin, well, until Owen and Abigail started staying at camp. Things seemed to return to normal, but then Rachel burst through the crowd.

"Prophecy!" She cried out. "Urgent!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned her way.

"Urgent!" She repeated.

" _Chosen, these four shall be_

 _All, someway, will be free._

 _During the day, they will fight_

 _Once the sun sets, they will fright._

 _While fighting for their lives,_

 _They will realize where their loyalty lies._ "

"That's...Disturbing," Annabeth remarked.

"Yeah," Percy added. "I mean, why would they fight at day, and fright at night? Isn't daylight easiest for monsters?"

"I...don't know," Annabeth replied.

I went to bed that night, struggling to fall asleep. If I fell into that world, I would be plauged by nightmares. I stared out the window of the Apollo Cabin. The moon shone bright...even off of a gemstone. My eyes loomed to the sapphire on the windowsill.

I jumped silently onto the floor, trying not to wake anyone. I tiptoed over to the window, and wrapped my hand around the sapphire. Katniss and Gale had mysteriously disappeared after we defeated the Sirens, but her words were still fresh in my ears.

 _It can bring anyone back to life, if you rub it three times_. She had told me.

I ran out of my cabin, into the fall night air. I sped toward the Hades cabin first, and Maya quickly joined me. I made my way to the Poseidon cabin, and woke Owen. Lastly, I made my way to the Athena cabin to get Farkle and Abigail. Abigail decided to stay in the Athena cabin instead of the Apollo one, deciding she fit in more there.

"On the third rub," I began, as we all held hands. "Say Lucas."

"One." Abigail started for me.

"Two," Maya whispered.

"Three," Farkle finished.

"LUCAS!"

The wind swirled, there was a blinding flash, and I gripped the sapphire my life before I was knocked out.

 **The End**

 **The sequel will be out soon. Await Girl Meets The Hunger Games!**


End file.
